If Shadow Went to the Light Side
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Shadow Link only wanted someone to love him and Vio does. Does that mean he's helping the Light side? what about that weird feeling Green gets when with Blue? one sided green-blue, blue likes red.i turned it to a higher rating! THERE WILL BE LEMON!
1. A Life Changing Choice

**CH 1: The 'C****eleb****ration'**

**Takes place after Vio had 'killed 'Green in the four swords manga. What Vio and Shadow did for their little 'celebration' in the fire tower.**

As Shadow and Vio arrived in the tower's uppermost floor, Shadow as the first to talk. They had been almost completely silent the way there.

"You know Vio, I don't think I've ever had such an amazing friend." He turned and gave him a fanged smile. Vio's heart jumped almost fifty feet when he noticed the fangs. That was new,

"I couldn't be," he blushed "I'm not _that_ great,"

"Yes you are Vio!" Shadow put an arm around his shoulders and held him there. "You're the most amazing person I have ever met! How can you stand to be with someone like me?" He looked down slightly as the subject turned against him. "I can't possibly be a very good host to you with being gone all the time with Vaati and his dumb meetings."

"It's fine, Shadow. I don't mind a bit of reading time here and there." He tried his best to cheer the dark copy up, it hurt him to see him so sad. "Hey, let's do something. We're supposed to be celebrating remember?" Vio smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Shadow had a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He nodded and sheepishly fixed his purple hair.

"I guess you're right…here, I haven't shown you my room yet." He turned around with another fanged smile and took Vio's hand. Leading them both upstairs, Shadow opened the door to his huge black and grey room. His bed was a queen sized and his room had its own bathroom as well as a walk in closet.

"Wow! It's huge!" Vio walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Shadow laughed lightly

"Yeah, I used to bunk with my sister before she moved in with Vaati." a sad smile made its way onto his face. "We used to fight over the bathroom a lot."

"Shadow," _'he feels lonely…no wonder he never looks truly happy'_ Vio thought. He perked up again at the sound of his name.

"Sorry, I'm boring you aren't I?" he sounded disappointed

"Not at all," Vio sat closer to him and leaned in a bit, just enough to make the other blush. Shadow sighed.

"The only reason I joined their side was because no one would care if I died or not." He explained bitterly.

"I'd care if you died Shadow. I would heartbroken." Vio stared him straight in the eyes, icy blue against ruby red. Shadow's eyes grew big with disbelief. Vio leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Vio…I'm sorry but…is it too late to be on your side?"

"Of course not Shadow. I love you, no matter what side you choose." the dark boy smiled.

"I'll always be with you Vio. I love you too, I'll join your side." Shadow closed the space between them and kissed Vio once more. "You didn't actually kill him did you?"

"Hahaha no, I could never do that. I just knocked him out," Vio smiled sheepishly

"I thought so. Want to find them and explain what happened?"

"That's a good idea." Vio hugged him.

"But um…can I hide in you shadow until you do, I don't want them to attack me or anything…"

"Sure Shadow, but you're coming to when I want you to ok?"

"Ok."

**R&R please! More reviews=more chapters!**

**I give a big thanks to ****Crystal114**** for reviewing me! :D You rock!**


	2. Red's Being Pushy

**CH: 2 **

**VIO**

I was so relieved when everyone understood Shadow's situation. He of course was still hesitant to come out, but he did anyway. I'm starting to think he'd do anything for me.

"Nose goes!" Blue shouted referring to where Shadow would bunk, he confused, tilted his head very cutely.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes as everyone quickly put a finger on their nose.

"Idiots. Of course he's bunking with me, we're closest." I announced Blue seemed very happy not to have to share with the dark copy.

"Good." Blue retorted

"You just wanted to bunk with Red." I teased causing the larger teen to blush furiously.

"N-No! I did not!"

"Sure, if you say so." I love teasing Blue when I know I'm right. I slipped into the empty tent and pulled out the single sleeping bag left. Shadow quickly ducked in behind me so as to avoid an awkward silence with the other Links.

"Y-you didn't have to do that for me Vio,"

"But I wanted to, besides I'm afraid of what they'd do if they realized you'd have to share a sleeping bag with them" I smiled a laughed at his horrified expression. He turned very red when he realized he'd be sharing with me.

"Does that mean we get to be all cuddly and fluffy?" He teased lightly, now there's my Shadow.

"Haha yeah. If that's all you want to do," I winked at him earning another blush.

"Hey! Come get some s'mores!" Red shouted into our tent making Shadow jump. "Oh! Sorry." he smiled at his prank. "Well, come on!"

"In a second Red," I said, He left pouting. Shadow looked at me questionably. "I haven't kissed you yet." I smiled and closed the space again. "Now we can go."

"Wait…um…" he grabbed my sleeve as I turned "What's a s'more?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'Light food'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vio," Shadow whispered to me as I roasted the white fluffy marshmallow on a stick. "Um…I can't eat this kind of stuff…My body only works on blood, I'll get sick."

"That's okay; you don't have to have one." I whispered back. "Do you have anything you _can_ eat?" he shook his head a bit

"Um…not unless you want to 'help me out' a bit," the dark boy mused lightly.

"I guess so…but later, when we're not being watched like this." He lifted his gaze to the three faces starring at us.

"What you guys whispering about, huh?" Green asked.

"None of your business." I snapped back at him with a light glare.

"Leave them alone guys, they're probably just talking about random crap." Red scolded the other's nosiness'.

"Ne, we should leave for the next city right away in the morning. I don't want to see any lazy asses sleeping in, got it?" Green announced, looking at Blue as he said the second part. I shrugged and went back to having fun with cooking a marshmallow. Blue stuck his in directly on the fire, in turn lighting it on fire. He then proceeded to chase Green around with it shouting about _him_ being the 'lazy ass'.

"Idiots." I muttered, Shadow smiled at me.

"I'm going to the tent, before he burns down the whole forest." he got up and settled himself in the warm purple tent behind us. Now I have no one to talk to. Red moved seats next to me.

"Hey, I've been really wondering," he got my attention "What _is_ Shadow to you? I can't tell. Do you like him? Or maybe you _like_ him?" The younger boy seemed very determined for answers. I turned a little pink at the last part, and turned away from him.

"None of your business Red," I said under my breath.

"Oh? You _do like him!_" he squealed excited and prodded for more info. "Have you like, kissed or anything? I bet you have!" his voice went to a lower tone, "Have you done _it_ yet?"

"Red!" I scolded harshly, and glaring fiercely. "That's enough." I stood leaving to the now shared tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Still Vio)

Everyone was packing us very quickly as I silently thanked Din for Blue actually getting up today, on time no less. My spot was fully done when they were only half done with the help of Shadow, who was now helping Red fold the tent correctly. I thought of options to make an 'escape' with Shadow for alone time at the next town. While pretending to read my book, Shadow sat next to me as Green was the last to finish his packing by about a minute.

"Hi." He greeted happily. I looked up from my 'reading,'

"Hey," I smiled back at him, the others soon were nagging us to get up and hurry on to the next quest. Shadow got up first and offered a hand which I gladly took. We joined everyone as we walked close to each other. Green was occasionally glancing over to Blue, Red was humming a random happy song which was most likely some sort Japanese thing. On the way there, Shadow and I made a little bit of 'small talk' as Zelda called it. It didn't take long to reach the large town. Many homes and shops lined the streets, it looked like a mini Hyrule Town.

"What's the town called?" Red asked,

"Otaku?" Blue said as he read a big sign in front of them "Oh great. Fan-girls. What's worse is there's a billion 'Yaoi clubs' here, look," he pointed to a bunch of the buildings. Shadow and I exchanged nervous glances as a few teens came up to us.

"HI!" a blue haired girl shouted, the one with red hair next to her just watched us carefully.

"Ne, Taki-Chan." the blue turned to the red "My gay-dar is going off" she smirked and moved closer to the group.

"Hm? Which ones Mari-San?" the bluenette addressed.

"Actually…I think all of them…" their faces instantly lit up into very perverted smiles.

"Really Taki-Chan? Perhaps we should give them a place tonight for daring to some into town."

"That's a great idea, Mari-San. What do all of you think?" she continued to stare at us expectantly. We leaned in towards each other to discuss.

"We don't have anywhere else, and they at least seem semi-sane." the others nodded in agreement to my statement. "Alright, we'll stay." the girls squealed loudly and told us to fallow them. We were led into a fairly nice looking house, that didn't have yaoi on the front. It said 'Yuri House.'

**I have been working on making my chapters longer, so this one took awhile to get done! Hope you like it! R&R PLZ!**


	3. Reply to Reviews!

Reply to reviews! :D

_**Alranath**__**: thanks! :D I'm planning on doing more red-blue too; I might add a little lemony goodness in the next chapter. I've been a bit stuck as to where I'm taking this story but I have a general idea. Beware the fangirls in the next part though ;) they just might start coming in hoards!**_

_**TLoZfantic44:**__** If you're having trouble understanding it, PM which part(s) u don't get and I can describe in further detail. I hope it helps the confusion.**_


End file.
